Field of the Invention
It is already well known from the prior patents that it is desirable to attach to the portion of an earring that is attached to a user's earlobe a variety of ornaments which provide different appearances, such prior patents being exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,987 issued for "Interchangeable Earring Holder" to Edwin L. Leith, III on Jun. 7, 1992, and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,390 issued for "Interchangeable and Detachable Earring Assemblage" to Mina Sam on Nov. 10, 1992. The '390 patent achieves appearance variation by embodying structural features which enable attachment to a first decorative object, a second and successively attached additional decorative objects.